As a conventional example, each of Patent Literatures 1 and 2 discloses a droplet discharge device that detects a droplet speed or a droplet size of droplets discharged from a droplet discharge head and corrects a voltage of a drive signal so that the droplet speed or the droplet size can become a target speed or a target droplet size based on this detection value.